The Princess and the Ring
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: This story is an AU of the game where Noctis has a sister named Skylar Lucis Caelum and she has a powerful connection to the Ring of Lucii and the Crystal as their home has been taken by the Imperial Army from Niflheim. During her journey, the Ring's power begins to grow and connects to Skylar's soul and tells her a secret about itself and the Crystal that was hidden for centuries!
1. Chapter 1: Far From Home

**Chapter 1: Far from Home**

 ** _Outlands near Hammerhead  
_**

 _"How did it all become this? Why was Insomnia attacked? Why did my father die? Everything was fine before that damn treaty was supposed to be signed, but no...my father and the council were stabbed in the back by the Imperial Army from Niflheim led by some psycho!"_ I said in my thoughts. It's only been about nine hours since I escaped the Crown City's destruction. I was forced to go down a escape door that led me to outside the City, with no way back in. I remember seeing my father fighting near the door before it closed and told me to go and hide somewhere far away so that they won't find me. I looked up at the night sky and sat down next to an abandoned house. As I looked up at the sky, I started to remember the good times I had with my Dad, my brother Noctis, and my friends in the Crown City. The memories of all of them played in my head and then I started to remember a song that I used to listen to back home with both Dad and Noctis whenever we had a bad day. I looked at my bag and took out my phone and turned on my music app to find the song. "Come on, please work." I said. After a minute, I found the song and began playing it.

 _"When the night has come. And the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me. If the sky that we look upon. Should tumble and fall. Or the mountain should crumble to the sea. I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. Oh darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me. Darlin', darlin', stand by me. Stand by me, stand by me. Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me. Darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me."_ I sang. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked inside the house to find a room to sleep for the night. After looking around the house, I found a room with a clean bed and stayed there for the night. Before I drifted off to sleep, I looked out the window and saw the moon shine bright in the night sky. In my mind, I knew that it must be Dad watching over me hoping that I'm ok. I lightly smiled at the moon and saw something glowing in my bag. I reached for my bag, opened it up, and found my Dad's ring inside and watched the crystal on it glow. As I stared at it, I began to remember Dad telling me about the ring.

 ** _Home- 10 years ago_**

 _"You see Skylar, this ring has been passed down the Lucis line for many generations. It was made by a family member of the first king who discovered the Crystal and its power. With the Crystal and Ring's power connected, the spirits of the past Kings will guide the new King to a brighter future."_ said Dad. I looked at the Ring on his finger and stared at the tiny crystal on it curiously. _"So you can talk to them from the Ring?"_ I asked him curiously. He lightly chuckled at the question and then nodded his head yes to the question. _"How do they hear you?"_ I asked. Before he said a word, we heard a door open and saw a member of the Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric, walk into the room. _"Pardon me your Majesty, but Prince Noctis has requested that you would come to watch him train with Libertus."_ said Nyx. " _Certainly Nyx, I shall be on my way."_ said Dad. Nyx bowed to him and walked out of the room. As I watched him leave, Dad stood up from his chair and grabbed his cane, ready to leave as well and it made me feel a little sad. He turned back at me and saw the sad look on my face. _"You can come too Sky, you know that your brother would never forget about you."_ he said as he extended his hand to me. I smiled happily, took his hand, and we both left to watch Noctis train.

 ** _Back to the Present_**

I silently stared at the Ring as the Crystal's light shine at my blue eyes. "Kings of Lucis, if you can hear me, please tell my brother that I'm safe and that he must find me before the Imperial Army does. I know that once I find him, I must give the Ring to him because he is the Chosen King, but why did you choose him? I'm not ready to lose him too ever since Dad told me about my brother's fate is with this Ring. Why him? Why couldn't you choose me or someone else instead of him?! The people of Lucis want to see him carry on my Dad's legacy, not killing himself on the throne for our kingdoms future!" I said as I fought back some tears. I closed my eyes and wiped a tear off my face and all of a sudden the Ring started to glow like crazy! I dropped it onto the bed and I fell to the floor and crawled back to a wall. "There is no reason to fear young Princess." said a voice as the Ring's light began to form a person. "Who are you?" I asked. The person began to walk upto me slowly and knelt down to me, revealing a face that looked just like my Dad's face. "I am the First King of Lucis." he said. I looked at him in complete shock. "You heard my voice in the Ring?" I asked. "I did and so did the all the other Kings, including your Father." said the First King. "M-my Dad heard me?" I said. He smiled and nodded his head yes. "His spirit is on its way to find your brother to let him know that you miss him." he said. I lightly smiled at him. "Thank you." I said.

"And about the Ring and Crystal, the prophecy that your Father told you and your brother about, it was all a lie." said the First King. I looked at him all shocked and surprised. "What?! H-how is this possible? How could this prophecy be a lie?!" I asked. Before he opened his mouth, he started to glow and slowly fade into the Crystal on the Ring. "W-wait! Come back! I need to know the truth!" I said worriedly. "I'll tell you more once when you reunite with your brother. Knowing him, he would want to know what happened in the City when he left." he said as he faded away. I got back onto the bed and held the Ring in my hands seeing the light of the Crystal fade. I layed down silently and put the Ring in my bag to keep it safe. "Noct where are you?" I said quietly. I finally closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep for the night.

 ** _The next morning- Galdin Quay with Noctis and his friends_**

The sun had risen over the waters of the resort area and the sounds of the waves hitting the shore at low tide woke up the young Prince from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes lightly and sat up on the bed, seeing two of his friends, Prompto and Gladio, already up and looking at him. "Heya, morning." said Prompto. Noctis smiled lightly and stood up from the bed, walking to near the table in the room. "Where's Specs?" Noctis asked. "Should be back any minute now." said Gladio. A few seconds later, the door opened and their friend Ignis walked through the door holding a newspaper in his hand and looking at Noctis with a concerned look on his face. "What's that look for?" said Noctis. Ignis closed his eyes and handed the newspaper to Gladio. "It's in all in the papers." said Ignis. "What is?" Noctis asked. "Insomnia...falls." said Prompto as he walked upto Gladio. Noctis looked at them all concerned and slightly mad. "What? This your idea of a joke?" said Noctis in a concerned tone. "I need you to calm down so I can explain." said Ignis. "I'm as calm as I'm gonna get!" said Noctis in a slight angered tone. "There was an attack, the imperial army has taken the Crown City." said Ignis. _"As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found...dead."_ Gladio read aloud. Noctis was shocked when Gladio read that and started to become emotionally torn. "No, wait, hold on...what about Skylar? What happened to her? Where is she?" Noctis asked concernedly. _"After finding the King, people began their search of the king's daughter, but only to find someone that worked for the king and told them that Princess Skylar has escaped the city unharmed and emotionally traumatized of what happened back at the Crown City."_ Gladio read aloud. Noctis breathed a tiny sigh of relief knowing now that I made it out unharmed.

"We had no way of knowing." said Ignis. "What? Knowing what?" said Noctis. "That the signing was last night, that Insomnia- ." said Ignis. "But the wedding! Altissia!" said Noctis. "I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?" said Ignis. "...Lies." said Noctis as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "...If only Skylar was around here, she would tell us what happened right?" said Prompto. "Yeah...but here's the problem, where is she hiding? She's never been outside the city before, unless...she's trying to find Cor." said Gladio. "And that means we go back to Insomnia." said Prompto. "Might not be safe for us there." said Ignis. "Might not be safe for us here." said Prompto. Gladio sighed and looked at Noctis. "Turn back and find Sky?" Gladio asked. Noctis looked down to the floor, blinked his eyes, and looked back up to his friends. "Yeah." said Noctis.

Ten minutes later, they got into the Regalia and started heading back to the Insomnian border. During the first three minutes of the ride, Noctis took out his phone and saw a picture of me, him, and Dad together when we were younger. _"Don't worry Sky, I'll find you. I promise."_ said Noctis in his thoughts. He put his phone away and looked up seeing the road ahead. "I hope that everyone's okay..." said Prompto in a sad tone. Noctis sighed and looked at Prompto. "Lotta good hoping's gonna do." said Noctis. "You mustn't lose faith." said Ignis. "Really? Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts?" said Noctis. "Give it a rest." said Gladio. "My old man had plenty of faith- ." said Noctis. "Enough." said Gladio calmly. "The empire lied. They betrayed us." said Prompto. "Conjecture gets us nowhere. We're searching for truth." said Ignis. "All you'll find are lies-like that ceasefire." said Noctis. As they were near a half mile to the border, they saw imperial dreadnoughts flying in the rainy sky. "Look at the size of those things." said Gladio. "Imperial dreadnoughts, they transport soldiers- namely, the magitek infantry. "The robots?" Gladio asked. "Mass-produced humanoid weapons of warfare, to be more precise." said Ignis. "Doesn't look like they'll be signing that peace treaty." said Prompto. "What if they were hunting down Sky? If they already know that she's alive...then what?" Prompto asked. "They would have to get through me if they want her. I'll kill them if they get their hands on her." said Noctis in a protective tone.

As they were close, Prompto saw something suspicious. "Up ahead!" he said. Ignis stopped the car and they saw what Prompto saw. "They set up an inspection point." said Ignis. "If the road's blocked ahead, then we find a way around." said Gladio. They drove to the left side of the area on a path behind that part of the border, parked the car, and fought some of the troops to get to the hill over looking Insomnia. As they made, they saw parts of the city in smoke. _"As to ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death and Princess Skylar's escape, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead."_ said the newscaster on Prompto's phone. "Keep it on!" said Gladio. Prompto was scared of what he had just heard and he dropped his phone onto the ground. "Don't bother!" said Noctis in an angry tone. Ignis knelt down and gave Prompto back his phone. Noctis took out his phone and began to call someone, but the others looked up and saw imperial dreadnoughts fly above them heading to the City. "H-hello? Cor?" said Noctis. _"So, you made it."_ said Cor. "The hell's going on?" Noctis asked. _"Where are you?"_ Cor asked. "Outside the City, with no way back in." said Noctis. _"Makes sense."_ said Cor. ""Makes sense?" Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!? The news just told me I'm dead- along with my Father and Luna." said Noctis as he clutched his right hand into a fist angrily. _"Listen. I'm heading out to Hammerhead. About the king...it's true."_ said Cor. Noctis's eyes widened in shock and he looked back at the City. _"If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving."_ said Cor. Noctis stayed silent for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. "Right." said Noctis. He hung up the phone and looked out at the City. "What did the marshal...have to say?" Ignis asked. "Said he'd be in Hammerhead." Noctis replied. "And the king?" Gladio asked. Noctis silently put his head down and closed his eyes, letting Gladio know that the king's death was true. They looked out to city seeing the somber rainy sky take over the city as the smoke still had risen.

They walked back to the Regalia and drove off to Hammerhead to find Cor. "Don't suppose that the Crownsguard is still active." said Gladio. "Wouldn't count on it, not with the marshal out here." said Ignis. "I wonder how things are in the city..." said Prompto. "There should be reports before long." said Ignis. "Yeah, something this big can't go ignored." said Gladio. "And what about us? What do we do?" Prompto asked. "We make for Hammerhead now, and figure the rest out later." said Gladio. "Hopefully he found Skylar before someone else did." said Prompto. "I'm sure that he did find her and took her to a safe location." said Ignis. Silence began to gloom through the car for a few minutes and then Gladio saw a message on his phone. "Got a message from my sister: she's with refugees bound for Lestallum." said Gladio. "Well, at least Iris is okay." said Prompto. "Yeah. Doesn't sound like everyone else was so lucky, though." said Gladio. "We must make haste. Noct won't be dead forever." said Ignis. "No going back- everything's forward." said Prompto. ""No going back." Let's go." said Noctis. They got to the Hammerhead Outpost and caught up with Cindy for a couple minutes and then went to meet with her grandfather, Cid, in his garage.

"The Crystal and the king's ring- what they been after all along..." said Cid. The four boys felt upset and betrayed after he said that. "They played my father for a fool and nearly put my sister in harm's way." said Noctis in a sad tone. Cid tried to comfort him as much as he could, but it wasn't enough that he could do. After that they left the Outpost to go to the Tomb of the Wise after hearing that Cor was there waiting for them. They made to the Tomb and walked inside, seeing Cor standing in the room. "Marshal." said Ignis. "At last, Your Highness." said Cor. "Yeah, wanna tell me what I'm here for?" said Noctis. "The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebear's power is your birthright and duty as king." said Cor. "My duty as king of what?" said Noctis in an angered tone. "Now is not the time to question your calling." said Cor. Noctis scoffed in anger. "A king is sworn to protect his people." said Cor. "And yet he chose to protect one prince and one princess. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own kids?" said Noctis. "How long will you two remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you and her." said Cor. ""Entrusted" it to us? Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why- why did he lie to me?" said Noctis in a upset tone. "That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you and Skylar, that when the time came, you both would ascend for the sake of your people." said Cor. "Guess he left me no choice." said Noctis calmly. He looked down at the weapon and reached his hand out to it. The weapon glew white, flew in mid-air, and flew into Noctis's soul. "The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty." said Cor.

The five men walked out of the tomb together and stayed outside the door, looking at the sky seeing the sun shining with a few tiny clouds passing by. "That's not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey's just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. There are tombs scattered across the land. All on dangerous ground. I'll go with you for the time being. Not only to help, but get a measure of your strength." said Cor. "So how many of these "powers" are there?" Noctis asked. "There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I've enlisted the help of the Hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs." said Cor. "Where's the one nearby you mentioned?" Noctis asked. "Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels." said Cor as they began walking to the Regalia. "And Noctis...I found Skylar." said Cor. Noctis looked at him shocked and grew a little smile on his face. "You did? Where was she?" he asked. "She was in an abandoned house last night, cautious of what was around her in the area. When I saw her walk out of that house this morning, I called her name and she instantly saw me and ran upto me asking where you were. I took her to the Prairie Outpost and put her under Monica's care until you arrive to take her on your journey." said Cor. "Does she remember what happened back at the Crown City?" Ignis asked. "She told me everything she saw as we made our way to the outpost. I could tell in her eyes and her voice that she was completely traumatized, especially when the king found a secret door to help her escape." said Cor. "She's a tough kid, I'm sure she'll be back to her old self in time." said Gladio. They made it to the Regalia and began to open the doors.

"Hey Noct, you're still carrying Sky's locket right?" said Prompto. As soon he heard the word "locket", he looked at the top left pocket of his jacket, opened it up, and took out a gold heart-shaped locket necklace and held it in his left hand. "It means everything to you and her huh?" Prompto asked as the group looked at it. "This was Skylar's gift from my mother before she was born, but after Sky came to the world...my mother had passed right in front of her and my father. He opened the locket and saw a tiny picture of her and a little message to Sky, saying that she will always be with her in her heart." said Noctis. "Your mother was a kind and loving woman and a beautiful queen. I still can't believe it has been 17 years since she had passed. She would've loved to see her daughter grow up into a fine young woman following in her footsteps and you all grown up to be a fine king, Your Majesty." said Cor. "Thanks Cor." said Noctis sincerely. Noctis sat in the passenger's seat, put on his seat belt, and looked down at the locket again. He opened it and saw the picture of our mother inside, making him lightly smile to himself. Ignis started the car and the boys headed on their way to Keycatrich Trench.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of the series! I tried to keep it close to the game as much as I possibly could, but hopefully this worked out pretty well. About Skylar, she is the sister of Noctis in this story, she is three years younger than him making her 17 years old as Noct is 20 years old, and she has a special connection to the Crystal and the Ring of Lucii that will be further explained down the road later in the story.**

 **Next time, Chapter 2: Sibling Reunion. While under Monica's care, Skylar learns from Cor that her brother is on his way to see her, but is ready to tell him what happened back home when he was gone?**


	2. Chapter 2: Sibling Reunion

**Chapter 2: Sibling Reunion**

 _ **Prairie Outpost  
**_

It's been a few hours since I got here after Cor found me and everything here has been pretty quiet. I walked around the area seeing Monica and few of the Hunters talking about something going on near us and it got me really curious, but I didn't want to interfere in their conversation, so I went back into the house and walked into the kitchen. I looked around the room to find something to eat, but found nothing in the cabinets and refrigerator. "Great...nothing to eat in this place. Now what? Do they expect me to already know how to hunt for food by myself?" I said to myself. I walked to a table and sat down on one of the chairs. I looked out at a window and sighed tiredly. "Are you hungry Princess Skylar?" said a voice. I turned to my right and saw Monica next to the sink and nodded my head to her. She knew that I was tired by the look in my eyes. "You haven't eaten for a couple hours ever since Cor got you lunch from Crow's Nest." said Monica. "I know but I saw you talking with the Hunters about something, so I decided to wait in here until you were done talking to them." I said. She smiled lightly at me. "After all these years, you're still the only one with patience with the Crownsguard than your brother." she said. I smiled and laughed lightly. "Am I interrupting something ladies?" said a voice.

We turned and saw one of the Hunters standing by the wall, looking at the two of us. "Monica, we found out what that giant wall is near the Duscae area: it's an imperial blockade." said the Hunter. "Did any of you see who was leading the blockade's construction?" Monica asked. "We did. We saw the Brigadier General of the Niflheim Army, Loqi Tummelt, leading the construction." said the Hunter. "Did you tell Cor about this?" I asked. "We have not Princess." said the Hunter. "Well you can tell me now." said a voice. The three of us looked out to the hallway and saw Cor walk inside the house, looking at us. "Welcome back Cor." I said. "Thank you Princess." said Cor. "Cor, did you find Prince Noctis and tell him about finding the Royal Arms?" Monica asked. Cor nodded his head yes. "At this point in time, he should be at Keycatrich Trench, finding his next Royal Arm and then he will be here after gets it." said Cor. "Thank you Cor, we will certainly need you and Prince Noctis's assistance to take down the imperial blockade." said Monica. "Let's head for the tent so we can talk about the blockade." said the Hunter. Cor and Monica nodded their heads in agreement and began to leave the house. "I almost forgot about this...Princess, there's something your brother gave to me that he wanted you to have again." said Cor. "And what would that be?" I asked. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper holding something inside it and handed it over to me. I opened the wrapped paper and saw a familiar piece of jewelry inside it. "It's my locket." I said. I picked it up and put it around my neck. "You know how much that locket means to you and your brother?" Monica asked me. "Yeah...it was the only thing that I received from my mother. I wanted to know alot more about her from them, but they never had the time to tell me what she was like and who she really was." I said. "Maybe one day your brother will tell you everything you need to know about your mother." said Cor. I looked up at him and Monica and smiled lightly at them as a sign of thanks.

They left to the tent with the Hunter to talk about the imperial blockade and I walked upstairs to a bedroom with the paper my locket was in and sat down on the bed. As I looked at the paper in my hand, I saw a written message inside and began to read it. _"Sky, I heard from Cor that you are safe and unharmed from the attack back at home. I want you to know that I'm happy that you made it out alive. I'm sure that Cor told you that I'm coming to see you after I get something in Keycatrich Trench, so I asked him to give you your locket back to let you know that I'll be there soon and take you to Altissia with me. I'll be on my way soon- Noct."_ I read to myself. When I looked at every word on the paper, I could hear Noct's voice in my head as if he was reading it to me. I smiled at the paper and put it in my bag to keep it safe. I layed down on the bed and decided to take a little nap before my brother comes.

 ** _Outside the house- Sunset_**

"So let me get this straight, according to Monica: you and your team saw that Loqi bastard leading the construction of the blockade near Duscae?" said Cor to the Hunter. "Yes sir." said the Hunter. "They left the Outpost at 2:00 p.m. to search for one of the lost tombs and saw the imperial blockade being constructed, blocking the entrance to the Duscae area. They also saw magitek troopers under Loqi's control to patrol and survey the area for any intruders from Insomnia." said Monica. "Does that Nif know about Noctis and Skylar?" Cor asked. "No, he hasn't...but if he did, we need to escort the Princess immediately and notify the Prince." said the Hunter. "To where...the only exit out of here is blocked for her to escape. Who knows how many Nifs are around here." said Cor. "What do you think we should do Marshal?" the Hunter asked him. Cor closed his eyes silently and began to think of what to do about the imperial blockade. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and took out his cellphone. "Who are you calling?" Monica asked. "Our new king." said Cor as he dialed Noct's number.

The phone began to ring and Cor sat down on one of the tents chairs. _"Yeah?"_ said Noctis. "Finally picked up. Thought I'd lost another king." said Cor. _"Just building up my arsenal."_ said Noctis. "Good to hear. I have a task for you. The empire's begun construction of a new base, on the road west to Duscae. I need you to put it out of commission. If left unchecked, it will cost us access to the west-and all the royal tombs that lie beyond." said Cor. _"Got it. And what about Sky? How's she doing over there with Monica?"_ Noctis asked. Before Cor said a word, he turned around and saw me walk into the tent wondering what's going on. "She's doing good. She just woke up from a nap and Monica has been taking very good care of her around here, making sure she is well fed and cleaned up before you get here." said Cor. _"Can I talk to her?"_ Noctis asked. "You back in the Regalia?" said Cor as he motioned me to walk upto him. _"Yeah just got in now."_ said Noctis. "Alright, she's right here." said Cor as he handed his phone to me. I looked at him wondering who is on the phone. "It's your brother." said Cor. I smiled happily at him as I held the phone and saw my brother's name on the screen.

"Hello?" I said. _"Hey Sky."_ said Noctis happily. "Hey Noct. How are you doing wherever you are?" I said happily. _"I'm doing alright around here. Should be at the outpost any minute now. How about you? Did you get enough rest?"_ said Noctis. "I think so...I've barely had any sleep last night after what happened back home." I said. _"Well Cor said that you'll tell me what you saw from the attack, that is if you are ready to tell me about it."_ said Noctis. I want to tell him everything that had happened, but I don't really know if he can emotionally take it in. "I'll tell you everything you need to know, but on one condition." I said. _"And what would that be?"_ Noctis asked me. "That what I tell you here never leaves here. I don't anyone that we don't know to hear it." I said. _"I understand Sky...its hard to process what happened right now, but when I get there take as much time as you need to tell me what happened ok?"_ said Noctis in a comforting tone. Before I said a word, I heard a car stop near the house and heard car doors close. I stood up, walked out of the tent, and saw my brother and his friends outside the house! I smiled happily and shed a few tears as I hung up Cor's phone. "Noct look!" said Prompto as he pointed at the tent, seeing me there.

Noctis turned around and saw me at the tent as Cor and Monica also walked out of the tent. "Nice to see you safe Prince Noctis." said Monica. "Nice to see you safe too Monica." said Noctis as he and his friends walked upto us. Cor looked at me and saw a few tears fall from my eyes and he patted my shoulder lightly and then looked at my brother as he looked at me. "You've kept her waiting." said Cor. Noctis and I looked at each other and we lightly smiled at each other. "Hey...you gonna give me a hug or what?" said Noctis. I lightly laughed and hugged him. He twitched for a second and then returned the hug as I began to cry on his shoulder. "I missed you so much." I said. After I said that, he began to cry, hugged me a little tighter, and gently kissed my head. "I missed you too Sky. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you when everything happened." he said. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis looked at each other surprised to see that he felt guilty for leaving me home when the incident happened. "I promise you from now on that I will protect you with all my life...just like what Dad did for us." said Noctis. After hearing his promise, I began to have flashbacks of Dad protecting me from the imperial army leaders and watching him get killed as I went through the secret door. The flashbacks stopped and I felt all the emotional pain from last night fully come back to me as I let my brother go from the hug.

Ignis looked at me and saw a scared look in my eyes. "Are you alright Skylar? You look like you just had a flashback of yesterday." he asked me. I looked at him and everyone else and they saw the scared look on my face too. "Sky?" said Noctis worriedly as he put his hand onto my shoulder lightly. "Why don't we all head inside the house? It could give her a little comfort for now." said Monica. "Good idea. It might help clear her mind for a bit." said Gladio. We all walked inside the house as the sky had turned into nighttime. As we walked inside, Noct noticed the locket around my neck and lightly smiled at me.

 ** _Inside the house_**

I sat down on one of the couches in the living room with Noctis and Prompto as we watched Cor, Monica, Ignis, and Gladio walk into the kitchen and hearing them talk about the blockade near Duscae. We turned on the T.V. and saw that a movie was playing and both boys leaned back on the couch wondering what this movie was. _"Wait a minute Doc. Ah... are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean?"_ said one of the two characters. _"The way I see it, if you're going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?"_ said the second character. Our eyes widened in shock to hear those quotes in the room and we instantly recognized the movie, making us really happy. "Dude! I haven't seen this movie in years!" said Prompto excitedly as he slightly pushed my brother's arm. "I still know alot of quotes from this movie by heart." said Noctis as he looked at Prompto. "I still want to know how he built a time machine in the car with the plutonium." I said as I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "It's complicated science Sky." said Prompto. "Especially with an element that's used for nuclear weaponry warfare." said Noctis. "Wars...what are they good for?" I said.

"They're good for nothing." said Prompto. The two of us looked at each other and showed little smiles at each other. "Noct? Could you come in here for a moment?" Ignis asked Noctis. Noctis stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving me and Prompto in the living room. "Hey Sky?" said Prompto softly. "Yeah?" I said softly. "You know that you can tell me anything that you don't want to tell Noct right?" he asked me. "Right. And you know that you can tell me anything that you don't want to tell the guys." I said. "Right." he said. He looked down to the floor and picked up his camera, then turned to me and noticed that I was looking at him. "You wanna see some pictures I took?" he asked me. "Sure, I would love too." I said. I sat closer to him and we looked at his camera seeing all the photos he took, but little did we know was that everyone else was watching us. Gladio and Ignis looked at my brother and saw a new look in his eyes as he watched me and Prompto sitting close together. "Hey Iggy, is Noct becoming protective of his sister?" Gladio whispered to Ignis. "I believe he is." Ignis whispered. Noctis walked out of the kitchen and knelt down in front of me and Prompto as we laughed at a photo. "Hey!" said Noctis in a protective tone. Prompto and I jumped up a little bit all scared and I fell onto his lap as we saw Noct looking a little mad at us. "What's the matter Noct?" Prompto asked him nervously. "You got him all protective." said Gladio as he walked into the room. "About what?" Prompto asked him. "The girl on your lap." said Gladio.

Prompto looked at me and looked back at my brother and he got really scared. "S-sorry." I said nervously as I got up. "N-no its okay. You did nothing wrong." said Prompto nervously as we watched my brother stand up and stand guard in front of me. "Alright everyone calm down, we don't want to cause a scene." said Ignis as he, Cor, and Monica walked into the room. I looked at Noct and saw him calm down and he sat on the couch next to Prompto. I sat down next to him on the other side of the couch and looked at Gladio and Ignis as they looked at me. "Skylar?" said Cor. "Hm?" I said. "Are you ready to tell them what happened back home?" Cor asked me. I looked around the room, seeing everyone looking at me. I took a deep breath, ready to tell them what happened. "A few hours after you had left, the council had begun. Dad was sitting next to Niflheim's leader, ready to sign the peace treaty, but as he almost signed the treaty, they attacked us." I said as I began to break down. As my tears began to fall, Noct wrapped his right arm around me and hugged me, trying to comfort me. "Did they attack all of Insomnia?" Ignis asked me. "No...they attacked certain parts of the Crown City." I said. "So they had tactical targets in mind of the Crown City." said Ignis. "I ran through the Citadel with Libertus as Dad kept on protecting us. As we kept on running, I saw Lady Lunafreya running out of there too." I said. Noct's eyes widened in shock to hear that his bride-to-be was there as well. "Did she make it out safe?" Gladio asked me as he walked upto me and knelt down in front of me. "She did." I said.

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief to hear that Lunafreya was safe. "Did the king give her the Ring?" said Gladio. After hearing him say that question, I got really scared knowing that I have the Ring and I had to think of a lie about it so they don't know that I have it with me. "Yeah...he gave it to her and asked her to keep it safe so she could give it to Noct." I said. Gladio stood up and walked back to his seat. "Do you remember the king's final words to you?" Ignis asked. I silently nodded my head yes as I shed a few more tears. Monica gave me a handkerchief to wipe my tears away and a glass of water to help me relax. Noct hugged me a little tighter and rubbed my arm trying to calm me down. "It's okay Sky, it's okay. We're all here for you." said Noctis in a comforting tone. I looked up at him for a couple seconds and then looked at my glass of water, picked it up, and took a couple sips of it to help me relax. I put the glass of water back onto the table and looked back up at everyone. "He said: _Skylar, no matter what happens here...just know that I'll always be with you and that I love you so much. And when you find your brother...tell him that I love him and that he will make a perfect king of Lucis. Goodbye my little girl, I love you._ " I said. Everyone in the room began to cry after I said my Dad's final words. Noctis let me go and began wiping off tears on his face knowing how much Dad loved and cared for both me and him. We all stayed silent for a bit so we could grieve for a few moments. As my brother grieved with his friends, I walked out of the room and walked upstairs to stay in the bedroom I was in before they came.

I layed down on the bed and looked at my bag on the chair near me. I sat up, grabbed my bag, and took out the Ring as I put my bag on the floor. I stared at it for a few minutes and then put it on my right ring finger to see how it would look on me and all of a sudden the Ring began to glow brightly and showed a spiritual figure standing near me. "Oh great Warrior of Eos...the Ring and you are finally reunited at last just like the prophecy the Astrals promised. Once when the Crystal's power bonds with your soul...the Ring will become its true form to vanquish the daemons and all the ones who use their power from the world for evermore." said the spirit. I looked at spirit in shock and confusion of what it had said. "Now go great Warrior of Eos...restore Light unto the world." said the spirit. Before I said a word to it, the spirit faded away and the light from the Ring quickly vanished. _"Warrior of Eos...I've never heard of that before. What did it mean about the Ring's true form when the Crystal's power bonds with my soul? Was this the thing the First King tried to tell me?"_ I thought to myself. I looked at the Ring again wondering what to do next, then I heard a knock on the door. I hid my right hand under one of the pillows, took off the Ring quickly, and looked at the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and Noctis came into the room and I noticed that he was hiding something behind his back as he slightly closed the door.

"Hey sis." he said. "Hey." I said. "Feeling ok in here?" he asked me. "Yeah...I think so." I said. "That's cool." he said as he looked around from where he was standing. "Okay...what are you hiding behind your back?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me wondering what am I talking about. "Me...hiding things...I would never do that to you Sky." he said. "Come on Noct, I'm not a kid anymore. What do you have behind your back?" I said. He blinked his eyes a couple times and then gave out a little sigh. "You really wanna know?" he asked me with a little smile on his face. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Okay...do you remember a certain treat that Dad always got for the both of us when we were kids?" he said. "Yeah?" I said. "And you would always ask him to get it for you whenever you had a bad day?" he said. "Uh huh?" I said. He walked upto my bed, sat down near me, and revealed two little bowls of ice cream to me. I began to smile happily as he handed one of the bowls to me and put it in my hand. "Don't drop it and make a mess." he said with a smile. "You know I won't." I said with a smile. He lightly laughed from my response, making me laugh too. I looked down at my treat and saw little balls of chocolate chip cookie dough in the ice cream and it made me smile. "How did you find this?" I asked him. "There's an ice cream parlor near here and when I first saw that place, I instantly thought of you. There were so many flavors there Prompto and Gladio almost passed out as we walked inside the place." he said. "Did Ignis write down some recipes in there too?" I asked. "Of course he did." he said. We laughed happily for a few seconds and heard the door open again, seeing Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis walk into the room with their ice creams. "So this is where you were Noct." said Gladio.

Noct lightly laughed and rolled his eyes as Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis sat near us. "Did we interrupt you two as we came up here?" Ignis asked us. "No, not at all." I said sincerely. "Just a little sibling bonding time huh?" said Gladio. "Yeah." I said. Gladio lightly smiled at me and started eating his ice cream. "Mm...that is good bacon ice cream." said Gladio. I looked at him in disgust of his treat along with Noct, Prompto, and Ignis. "What?" Gladio asked us. "Why would eat that? Bacon doesn't deserve to be in ice cream. That must taste disgusting." I said. "I second her statement." said Ignis. "I agree with her too." said Prompto. "Same." said Noctis. "Clearly you all don't understand how good this tastes." said Gladio as he pointed at his treat. "Like failed cup noodles." I said. Gladio looked at me all surprised from my response. "Damn Sky, that was cold." said Prompto. "I wonder who taught her how to talk like that?" said Ignis. The three of us turned to Noct and Gladio as they looked at us. "Don't look at me, I didn't teach her." said Gladio. "So she has learned from her brother." said Prompto. "Goddammit." said Noctis. The five of us laughed happily a little bit as Gladio lightly punched Noct's arm. "Okay guys...I say that we all get some rest. We're heading out of here tomorrow afternoon and Cor wants us to be up by 10:00 a.m. on the dot." said Gladio. The boys stood up and we all said goodnight to each other as they all left my room. I layed back down on my bed and took out the Ring from under the pillow. I held it in my hand and fell asleep for the night, ready for the adventure tomorrow morning.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of the story! Did you like how Skylar and Noctis reunited and how she told about what happened in Insomnia? It literally took me 10 days of how I would want to Sky's story of what happened at the Citadel even after looking back at the game and the Kingsglaive movie. And what about that spirit talking to Sky of this great Warrior of Eos? Was this the thing the First King of Lucis wanted to tell her? She'll find out more in the future.**

 **Next time, Chapter 3: Break the Blockade. The gang sets out to destroy the imperial blockade and they meet an imperial face wanting them gone for good.**


	3. Chapter 3: Break the Blockade

**Chapter 3: Break the Blockade**

 _ **Prairie Outpost- 6:00 a.m.**_

Well…today is the day we head out of the outpost and make our way to Lestallum. But first, I have to fully wake up, pack all of my things, and put them in the Regalia before I set off with Noct and his friends. I woke up at 5:50 a.m. and took a quick shower before everyone else woke up. After that, I got changed into my black jeans, white t-shirt, and black/red sneakers that I kept in my room. After getting changed, I looked at the Ring on my bedside and put it on my right ring finger as I sat down on my bed. As I looked at it, the sun began to rise and saw some of the sunlight peak into my room. "Good morning world." I said to myself. I looked around the room, grabbed my bag and left my room quietly. I walked downstairs, went into the kitchen, and began cooking myself breakfast. As I was cooking, I began to wonder how everything will change once we head out to Lestallum. What would it look like? Are the people living there kind to outsiders? Will they only see me and Noct as only royalty? To be honest, I don't even know what they would think of us as we get there.

I looked at my breakfast as I put it on my plate, took it to the table, sat down and ate quietly. "Almost as good as Iggy makes breakfast." I said to myself. "I'll take that as a compliment." said a voice. I turned to my left and saw Ignis by the fridge. "Good morning Ignis." I said. "Good morning Skylar." he replied as he took out a milk carton from the fridge. "Making your Ebony coffee as usual?" I asked him. He lightly smiled and nodded his head at me. "Everyone else up yet?" I asked. "Everyone except Noct and Prompto." said Ignis. "I'm not surprised...not even the alarms on their phones can wake them up." I said. "Watch that the alarm not wake up your brother on his wedding day." he said as he finished making his coffee. I lightly laughed at his response and then watched him leave the room. After he left, I looked at the Ring silently. "I wish there was a way to disguise yourself so that no one could see you. Can you be a glove like Noct has on his hand or something?" I said quietly to it. After a second I said that, the Ring began to glow and formed a glove that looked just like Noct's on my hand, with the Crystal on the palm of my hand. I was completely astonished of what I witnessed. "Okay...that was weird." I said. I cleaned up my plate and put it away on the drying rack next to the sink and then walked out of the kitchen.

I walked back upstairs and saw Gladio and Ignis by a bedroom door. "What's going on here?" I asked them. "Wondering how to wake the sleeping prince and his chocobo." said Gladio. I looked into the room and saw both Noct and Prompto sound asleep. As I looked at them, I thought of a way to wake them up and made a little dirty smirk on my face. "I got an idea." I said quietly. Gladio looked at me and saw the smirk on my face. "What do you have in mind?" Gladio asked me. "I need two buckets full of ice cold water." I said. "I'm pretty sure that there are buckets in this house somewhere." said Gladio. "And I remember seeing a crate of water and ice inside the tent." said Ignis. The three of us went to the basement and found two buckets near the exit door. After that, we went into the tent and filled the buckets up with the water and ice. "This is gonna be good." said Gladio. "As long as they don't kill us." said Ignis. "They wouldn't survive out here without you two." I said. "Good point." said Gladio. We walked back inside the house and up to Noct and Prompto's room, seeing them still asleep. "Skylar, you get Noct. Gladio, you get Prompto. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen pretending to not even knowing of what happened." Ignis whispered. "Got it." Gladio and I whispered.

Ignis went downstairs quietly and both Gladio and I walked into the bedroom, standing next to our targets. "On 3." I said. "1, 2, 3!" said Gladio and we dropped the ice cold water on both Noct and Prompto. They both woke up very quickly as the water hit their faces and they looked at us in shock. "Run Sky!" said Gladio as he began to run. I ran out of the room and heard Noct yell my name as I ran down the stairs. I looked around the hallway and found an empty room to hide in. I closed the door and hid under the bed, silently thanking the Astrals for this hiding spot. I stayed silent for a few minutes and then heard footsteps near the door. "You think she's in there Noct?" said Prompto. "Goddammit." I said to myself quietly. The door opened and I saw both Noct and Prompto's feet walk into the room and began looking around the room. "If I was Skylar...where would I hide?" said Noct. "Was she that good at hide-and-seek when you two were kids?" Prompto asked him. "Yeah she was...one time she hid in a cabinet in the Citadel's kitchen nearly all day and almost gave my Dad a heart attack. I'm still surprised that she didn't get grounded for that." said Noct. "Wow...I bet she hid where the good snacks were that day." said Prompto. "Oh she did. Leaving me to have beans for lunch that day." said Noct.

I looked around and held my breath a little bit and saw Noct and Prompto near the bed. I closed my eyes for a few seconds hoping that I don't get caught and all of a sudden, I opened my eyes as I felt my left arm get grabbed and got dragged out. "Hey!" I said. I looked up and saw that it was Noct who dragged me out. "Found you." he said with a grin on his face. I looked at him all surprised and felt my face begin to turn red. "You got her all embarrassed bro." said Prompto as he noticed the look on my face. Noct and I looked at each other and he also noticed the embarrassed look on my face. "I'm sorry Noct. I'm sorry Prompto." I said shyly. Noct let go of my arm and pulled me in for a hug. "I guess he's not mad at you?" said Prompto. "It's this rare enough to see him all affectionate towards someone in front of people." I said. "I can see that." said Prompto. "Noct? Prompto? Breakfast is ready." said Ignis at the end of the hallway. Noct let go of me and looked out the door. "Come on Noct, I'm starving!" said Prompto as he ran out the door. "You gonna go eat Noct?" I asked. "In a minute. How about you? Did you eat?" said Noct as he lightly patted my head. "Yeah, I did an hour ago." I said. He lightly smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the room together. We looked into the kitchen and saw Gladio and Prompto beginning to eat. "Morning Iggy." said Noct.

"Morning. Nice to see you awake Noct." said Ignis as he saw Noct and I walk into the kitchen. "You know how much I like my sleep." Noct replied. "I know, but do you remember why you woke up this early?" Ignis asked him as he set down Noct's breakfast on the table. "To take down the blockade and head to Lestallum." Noct replied as he moved his arm off my shoulders and sat down at the table. "Very good Noct." said Ignis. "And I almost thought that he wouldn't remember." said Gladio. "I'm glad you think it was funny." said Noct in an annoyed tone. "Geez, someone needs a chill pill." said Prompto. "Now you know who I have to put up with." I said sarcastically. Gladio and Prompto laughed for a minute, leaving Noct all mad and embarrassed. "Come on dude, you have to admit that was a really good burn." said Prompto as he wiped a tear from his eye. Noct blinked his eyes a couple times, then closed them and turned away from us. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. "Noctis?" I said softly and sweetly. He opened his right eye, looked at me for a second, then closed it again. "Come on man, you can't just ignore your sister like this." said Gladio. "I'm not ignoring her." Noct replied. Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and I looked at each other for a few seconds, blinked our eyes, and looked back at my brother. Noct opened his eyes and only turned to look at me, making me raise my left eyebrow at him.

He blinked his eyes once, lightly chuckled at me, and pinched my cheek for a couple seconds. "You're lucky that I can't stay mad at you Sky." he said. "And why's that?" I asked. "Because you're my sister and I love you." he said. "Aww...I love you too." I said sincerely. I hugged him and made him smile. "You two have a really strong bond huh?" Prompto asked us. We looked at him, lightly smiled, and nodded our heads yes to his question. "That's the thing about siblings. You're supposed to have a strong bond with them and your first best friend." said Gladio. "And to always be there for each other for anything when some days are good and bad. No matter where things may go, as long as siblings stay together, things will be fine for them as they live on with the love of family in their hearts." said Ignis. Gladio smiled at Ignis happily knowing that feeling is true with his bond with his little sister. Noct and I looked at each other and smiled happily at each other taking in what Ignis had said and knowing that nobody would ever break our bond. "Good morning everyone." said a voice. We turned to the entrance way and saw Monica standing there, looking at us happily. "Morning Monica." said Gladio. "Any updates of the plan from the marshal?" Ignis asked. "Only a small update. We found a back door into the imperial base. I'll mark the route on your map. The way is secure. You should be able to gain entry relatively easily." she said. "Thanks Monica." said Noct. "You're welcome Your Highness." she said. "Well, I suggest that we all must pack up our bags, put them in the Regalia, and be on our way." said Ignis. "I call shotgun!" I said. "Great...that means we're gonna get squashed by Gladio." said Prompto in a irritated tone. Everyone finished their breakfasts, and we all grabbed our bags and walked out of the house.

 ** _Outside the house_**

We put our bags in the trunk of the car and looked out at the land beyond us, ready for what's ahead on the journey. "So who is this Monica person?" Prompto asked. "A servant of the Crownsguard, like Gladio and myself." said Ignis. "She's one of my father's best. Along with Dustin- who's guarding my sister." said Gladio. "Wait...Iris is in Lestallum?" I asked him. "She is. She texted me that yesterday." he replied. "And she didn't even tell me? Man...she's probably thinking I just got kidnapped or something." I said. "I sometimes keep forgetting that you and Iris are best friends Sky. I'll text her to let her know that you're with us safe and sound." he said. "Thanks Gladio." I said. I opened the passenger door, sat down in my seat, and closed the door. Ignis opened the driver's side door, sat down, closed the door and turned on the car. "Good to know we still have people we can count on outside the city." said Noct as he got into the car and sat down behind me. Prompto and Gladio got into the car and we began driving away. "You guys think that Cor is there waiting for us?" Prompto asked us. "He should be. He asked us to help him bring the base down and we're going to do just that." said Noct. "Not until we know what's patrolling inside and around the base." I said. "You have a good point there Skylar." said Ignis. "That's my sister alright. Always knowing what could be in a base." said Noct. "Thanks to you and Prompto playing video games in your apartment all the time." I said. "What can we say...we taught you well." said Prompto.

The three of us lightly laughed happily. "We're here." said Ignis. We parked behind some tall rocks and found Monica a few feet ahead of us. We got out of the car and walked upto her. "So that's the imperial base?" Gladio asked her. "Wow...they sure know how to build them quick." said Prompto. "It won't be up for long." said Noct. "Easy Noct, we still don't know how many enemies are in there." said Ignis. "So what do we do?" I asked. "From here we'll split into two groups. Prince Noctis and Princess Skylar, please join the marshal up ahead. The rest of you will join me in a diversionary effort." said Monica. "Hold on a second...Sky's going to fight too?!" Noct asked her worriedly. "Of course. The marshal did teach her how to fight ever since she was a child." she said. The boys looked at me with surprised looks on their faces, making Monica and I look at each other for a few seconds, and looking back at them. "So it's us and Cor, huh Noct?" I said. "Yeah...but just promise me that you won't do anything reckless okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." said Noct. "I promise." I said. Noct and I walked a couple feet away from everyone and we looked back at them. "We'll see you guys later." said Noct. "You two go give 'em hell. We'll do the same on our end." said Gladio. "And keep an eye on each other." said Ignis. "We will." I said. We say bye to the guys and we started walking to the back door of the base. As we walked, I started to feel a flame burn inside me. A flame made of pure anger and vengeance. I clutched my right hand into a fist knowing the pain that the imperial army had caused to me, my family, and my friends.

Noct looked at me and saw the angered look on my face, making him a little worried. "Sky? You okay?" he asked me. I snapped out of my anger and looked at him, seeing the worried look in his eyes as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I...I think so?" I said. "You thought about Dad and our home didn't you?" he asked me. I looked down from him for a second, looked at him again, and nodded my head yes to his question. "You're not the only one thinking about that too. Everytime I think about it, I feel angry and upset at the same time, but I know that Dad would never want both me and you to be all angry and upset for what had happened. He would want us to be strong for each other and for our people. Dad always had faith in us to give a better future for our people. So we have to do our best to be strong for our friends and for each other." he said. "That was a nice thing to say Your Majesty." said a voice. We looked up the path and saw Cor walk out from the right side of the rocks, looking down at us. We walked upto him and saw him wipe some sweat off his forehead. "Once we're in, we launch our ambush, pushing out while support pushes in, crushing the enemy from both sides." said Cor. We walked upto the door, opened it, and started searching around the base.

 ** _Inside the back of the base_**

I looked above and saw some MT snipers above us as we walked near a part, seeing more MT's ahead. "Uh guys..?" I said. Cor and Noct looked at me wondering if something was wrong. "We got snipers above us." I said as I pointed up. They looked up and saw the snipers I just mentioned. "Shit." said Cor angrily. He motioned us to go behind a wall and we crouched down behind it, seeing Cor looking at the enemies all pissed off. "Loqi you son of a bitch." said Cor. "Who's Loqi?" Noct asked him. "He's the Brigadier General of the imperial army, and the one who ordered the construction of this base." said Cor. "Was he at the Citadel during the fight?" Noct asked. Cor and I looked at each other for a few seconds, and then looked back at him. "I believe so, but I really didn't see him much during the treaty signing." said Cor. "Unless if he was outside the Citadel planning the attack?" I said. They looked at me surprised from my question, and then we heard footsteps from the MT's near us, knowing that more are coming. "Here's the plan: Noctis, you handle the snipers. Skylar, you're with me fighting them on the ground." said Cor. "Got it." said Noct as he began to stand up. "Noct?" I said. "Yeah?" he asked me. "Just be careful." I said. "I will. I promise." he said. He left to fight the snipers above us. "Now it's our turn." said Cor. "Right." I said.

We got up and ran towards the MT's on the ground and began fighting them. We watched them shoot their machine guns and some using swords at us as we fought back. I fought them with fire, thunder, and ice magic as Cor fought them with his katana, stabbing a few in the chest and back. He looked up and saw Noct take out five MT snipers. As I fought, a few MT's made me take a few steps back and I was completely surrounded, seeing their soulless mechanical purple eyes looking at me. Noct took down the final sniper and saw me surrounded. "Sky!" said Noct worriedly. He jumped down to the ground and Cor turned to see him beginning to run upto me. As I looked around, my right hand began to glow white and I instantly knew that it was the Crystal. I clutched my right hand into a fist, stared at my foes angrily, and felt a surge of power in my soul. "You metal monsters cannot harm me and my family anymore!" I said angrily. I opened my right hand and pressed it down to the ground, sending some kind of shock wave under the MT's feet, making them explode into many pieces. I stood back up and felt that surge of power disappear from me. "Sky!" said Noct as he ran upto me. "You alright Princess?" Cor asked me. "I'm alright, but I felt something take over me as I fought them. I did everything you taught me Cor, but I don't know if I made a mistake." I said. "It was your emotions Skylar. You can't let your emotions get to you in the heat of battle. It makes the enemy see that you are weak when you fight them. You must learn to keep your emotions inside yourself and to not be reckless with them. They're either your biggest strength or biggest weakness in battles like this." said Cor.

I silently looked down to the ground knowing that I did let my anger take over me a little bit. "Sky, it's okay. Take it as a learning lesson to be better, not to mentally beat yourself too. From what I saw, you looked like an expert fighter out there." said Noct. "Thanks Noct." I said. Cor lightly smiled at us and then the three of us looked at the fallen MT's on the ground. "How did it feel to fight these guys Your Majesty?" Cor asked. "Like a walk through the park." said Noct. "So it should be. Otherwise you'd only get in everyone's way." Cor replied. "Sky and I could've gone on our own if we wanted." Noct replied. "That mentality could prove your undoing, Highness." Cor replied. We started running through the area, hoping to find the front gate. "Will the others be alright on their own?" I asked. "Worrying will only compromise your focus." Cor replied. "Yeah, yeah." said Noct. We looked and saw a few more MT's and fought them. I warped to the rails and fought the snipers on my own as Noct and Cor fought below. This time, I channeled my anger into my power and felt stronger than before and felt a little power from the Crystal in me again, making a similar sword to Noct's and took down the snipers. After defeating them, I looked to a broken window and saw my eyes lightly glow light blue for a couple seconds, and then stop. I looked down seeing both Cor and Noct looking up at me. "Come on Sky, let's go." said Noct. I jumped down and ran towards the exit with them.

 _ **At the front gate**_

A few minutes had passed and we made it to the front gate! "We made it!" I said. Cor found the button to the gate and pressed it, opening the gate. As it opened, Noct and I saw Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto there with destroyed MT's, looking at us. "Noct! Sky!" said Prompto happily. "Marshal. It's good to see you again." said Ignis as he, Prompto, and Gladio began to walk towards us. "Alright on your end?" Noct asked them. "Right as rain. The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off us." said Gladio. "Thanks to you we were spared their attention." said Cor. "And what about Skylar? How did she do out there?" Ignis asked him. "I was impressed of her fighting skills, but I know that she will earn more experience of it all once she travels with you all." said Cor. "Please tell me that she fought a little better than Noct." said Gladio. "They both fight nearly the same way, but I can't say who's better than the other." Cor replied. Prompto and Noct looked at them curiously, really wanting Cor's answer.

I lightly laughed to myself and then heard something in the air. I turned around and looked up to the sky, seeing an imperial dreadnought flying towards us. "Hey guys? I think we got some company." I said. They turned around and looked up, seeing the dreadnought stop in mid air. "Oh great...another imperial dreadnought." said Gladio. _"Stay right where you are."_ said a voice. "Who the hell said that?" said Noct. "Loqi." said Cor and I. _"Well, well, if it isn't Cor the Immortal, and Princess Skylar Lucis Caelum. So you two survived the Citadel. But you and your friends won't survive what I have in store for you...unless you hand over the Princess to me and we can end this peacefully."_ said Loqi. I turned to Noct and saw him walk upto me and stand guard in front me, with his Engine Blade in his hand. "Over my dead body you evil bastard! You will never get your hands on her!" Noct yelled in a protective tone. _"So it's a no huh Mr. Future King? Now you leave me no choice...it's past time that your bloodline came to an end."_ said Loqi. The dreadnought opened and we saw a giant walking machine land onto the ground and stared us down.

"No slacking off Gladio." said Cor. "Doesn't look like I'll have the chance." said Gladio. The boys went charging for the machine and I saw some snipers on top of both sides of the wood wall. "Noct! Snipers!" I yelled to him. "Got it!" he yelled back. He warped to the left side of the wall and I warped to the right side, taking down the snipers. As we took them down, I heard the sound of missiles. "Guys watch out!" Gladio yelled to us. I turned around and saw an MT grab me and saw the missile coming towards us and then hit us. "Sky!" Prompto yelled worriedly. Noct and the gang turned to my side and saw the smoke and flames of where the missile was hit. Loqi's machine slowly walked over, making some smoke disappear, seeing me slowly stand up with injuries. _"I'm impressed with you Princess. I've never seen someone survive from one my machine's missiles. Now...let me just grab you and we'll be on our way back to Niflheim my dear."_ said Loqi. His machine's arm formed a claw and began to grab me. "Skylar!" Noct yelled as he and the gang ran upto the machine. After I heard Noct's voice yell my name, my eyes glew light blue again and a shock wave of energy destroyed the claw. The boys stopped in their tracks and saw my eyes look up at the machine with anger. "Uh guys..?" said Prompto. "I think this guy just made her mad." said Gladio.

I opened my hands and saw two energy spheres glow in the palms of my hands. I looked up at the machine, put the spheres together and shot a blue energy beam at the machine, breaking down its legs. "Now's our chance! Go!" said Ignis. The boys ran upto the machine with their weapons, and destroyed the machine. Loqi ejected himself from it and stood on the dreadnought door, staring us down. "This won't be the last time you see me you Lucis scum! I will have my revenge! And as for you Princess...I'll be back to get you." said Loqi. The dreadnought closed and it flew away from the base. As it flew, my eyes stopped glowing and I collapsed to the ground. "Sky!" Prompto yelled as he ran upto me, knelt down on his knees, and gently picked me up in his arms. He turned to see Noct and the gang run upto us. Noct knelt down too and looked at the injuries that I have taken. "Sky?" said Noct in a sad tone. He gently wiped off some blood on my face. "We gotta get her to a hospital." said Prompto. "Cor? Iggy? Is there one near by?" Noct asked. "There is one...it's only three miles away from here." said Ignis. "Then let's go." said Noct. They got to the Regalia and quickly drove me to the hospital.

 _ **In the hospital- 4 hours later**_

 _"Guys, she's waking up!"_ said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw Noct and Prompto by my bedside and Ignis, Cor, and Gladio by the window. I looked at my arms and saw medical wires on them, giving me a little panic attack. "Sky, it's okay. It's okay." said Noct in a comforting tone as he noticed me beginning to shake and watching my face turn a little pale. He sat next to me on the bed and began calming me down. "Shh...it's alright, you're okay, you're okay. I'm here, I'm here." he said comfortingly. He hugged me lightly and looked at the gang as they looked at us. "Before anyone asks, Sky has had a fear of hospitals ever since she was 7. She got a bad cut on her left arm one day, and my Dad took her to the hospital. She was surrounded by doctors and it made her freak out like crazy, causing her to have a panic attack. After that day, she's been afraid of hospital's ever since." said Noct. "But she doesn't have to be afraid anymore." said Prompto. Noct and I looked at him curiously, wondering what he has to say. "Right now she is with people that care about her and will protect her from anymore harm." he said. I blinked my eyes a couple times and saw Prompto gently hold my hand and slowly raise it. "Sky..? Do you see that we all care about you? We always want to make sure that you are happy and safe wherever you go. I want you to know that we will protect you from anyone that would want to hurt you. You have us to help you now." he said. I looked at Noct for a second and then looked back at Prompto. "Thank you Prompto. Everything you had just said just made me feel a little better about myself. As long as I have you guys by my side, I know that I'm going to be okay." I said.

The guys smiled at me happily, seeing me start coming back to my old self. "It seems that I don't have to worry about you and your brother anymore. Seeing you both in action puts my mind in ease." said Cor. "You mean...that you're leaving us?" Prompto asked him. "Well someone has to keep an eyes on the Niffs right?" said Cor. "Yeah...you got a point." Prompto replied. "Our paths will cross again soon. 'Til next time, take care." said Cor. We watched him leave the room silently and then looked at each other. "Hey Iggy?" I said. Ignis turned to me and walked upto me. "Yes Skylar?" he asked me. "Do I have any broken bones or torn muscles from all this?" I asked him. "Hm..? I'm not completely sure if you do. The doctor hasn't told us anything yet." he said. A few seconds later, we heard footsteps walk into the room and saw a doctor walk in. "Well Doc...how is she?" Gladio asked. "She seems to be alot better than a few hours ago. The potions and elixirs that we used during surgery have been healing her perfectly." said the doctor. As soon I heard the word "surgery", I lightly began to panic. Noct hugged me instantly and began calming me down. "How long does she have to be here?" Ignis asked. "She will have to stay for the night, and then she can leave tomorrow morning." said the doctor. "Thank you Doc, you've been a great help." said Gladio. The doctor lightly smiled and left the room. "So we're outta here tomorrow?" I said. "Yep. Tomorrow morning we're outta here." said Gladio. "Thank God." I said.

Noct and Prompto lightly laughed happily to my response. A few seconds later, my cellphone began to ring. Noct gave me my phone and I looked at the ID on the screen. "It's Iris." I said. "Put it on speaker." said Gladio. I tapped the call button and then the speaker button. "Hello?" I said. _"Sky! It really is you!"_ said Iris happily. "Yeah it's me. How are you doing in Lestallum? Dustin making sure you're alright?" I asked. _"I'm doing pretty good here. Lestallum's a pretty nice place. And yeah, Dustin made sure that I arrived safely. How about you? You sound like you took a beating."_ she said. "You can say that. I'm in the hospital." I said. _"In the hospital?! Are you there alone?!"_ she asked me worriedly. "No...I'm not alone. I got Gladio, Iggy, Prompto, and Noct with me." I said. "Hi Iris!" said Prompto. _"Hi Prompto! You helping Gladdy and the guys take care of Sky?"_ she said. "Sure am!" said Prompto happily. "Iris?" said Gladio. _"Yeah Gladdy?"_ she said. "The five of us are on our way to Lestallum. We'll be there sometime tomorrow." he said. _"Okay Gladdy, I'll let Jared know that you guys are coming."_ she said. "Thanks sis." he said. _"You're welcome. Alright I gotta go."_ she said. "Bye!" I said. _"Bye guys!"_ she said. I hung up my phone and looked at them. "Alright, time to eat and relax here for the rest of the day. We leave tomorrow morning." said Ignis. The four of us nodded our heads yes to his response and we began to relax for the rest of the day.

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of the story! How did you guys like the battle in the base? To be honest, I had a difficult time of how I would want the fights to play out, especially with Loqi's fight and his attitude towards the heroes. I still wonder of how he knew about Cor and his legendary nickname "The Immortal"? Perhaps we'll see in the future. Thank you so much for reading and have an awesome day!  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 4: City of Stars. The heroes make it to Lestallum and reunite with Iris. During their stay, Sky gets kidnapped by a familiar face. Will she escape on her own? Or will someone come to her rescue? Find out in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: City of Stars

**Chapter 4: City of Stars**

 _ **In the hospital- 9:30 a.m.**_

The sun has shined bright in the clear blue sky, the sound of birds have filled the air outside the windows, and the sounds of my brother and his friends grabbing our bags, ready to head out of this place and set off to Lestallum. We all woke up around 8 and ate some breakfast. After that, we spent this time getting cleaned up and ready to go as Noct and I talked to the doctor and signing discharge papers. "Gladio, can you turn on the TV for a moment?" said Ignis. "Yeah, sure." said Gladio. "Checking for updates back at the Crown City?" Prompto asked. Ignis turned to him and nodded his head yes. "I just want to see if anything has changed there after the smoke has disappeared." he said. "Hopefully the Citadel is still there." Prompto replied sadly. He silently turned to me and Noct, seeing him a little frustrated at the papers. "Geez...how many things do I have to sign on here? Why can't you sign them?" said Noct to me. "Uh...first of all, you're the only family member/legal guardian that I have left and I'm not 18 yet, so I can't sign them." I said. "And plus she doesn't know how to pay for medical insurance. That was something your Dad should've taught to the both of you." said Gladio. Noct and I looked at him for a second, and then we looked at Prompto. "Uh Noct? Sky? I think you two wanna hear this." said Prompto as he pointed at the TV. "Hear about what?" Noct asked him. "About the Crown City." said Ignis. The five of us looked at it and saw a reporter near the Insomnian border, ready for what she had to say.

 _"The kingdom of Lucis, now under imperial occupation, plunged under anarchy following the death of its royal family. In its first steps towards quelling the unrest, the empire has established a provisional government in Crown City. Discussions regarding just who will fill the positions in this government are already well underway. By including candidates with no political ties..."_ said the reporter on TV. As I heard that report, I felt my blood boil in rage and the tension of anger down my spine. The guys looked at the screen, wondering what to think of all this, and then they looked at me silently, but I quickly looked away from them. "I think she wants someone to turn it off." said Gladio as he looked at me. "I'll do it." said Noct as he stood up. He walked upto the TV, picked up the remote, and pressed the power button on it; turning off the TV. He put down the remote onto the little table and looked at me, wondering if something was wrong. "Let's head out of here." I said as I stood up. We grabbed our things, gave the discharge papers to the doctor, and finally left the hospital. As we were leaving, I looked at one room seeing a mother holding her injured daughter's hand and watched her cry with heartbreak and sorrow. I felt my heart shatter as I looked at them, knowing that something should've been done to save the child from the pain that she is going through. I looked away and wiped off a tear from my eye, feeling the mother's heartache, and walked out the door.

 ** _Outside the hospital_**

"Wow...it feels nice to be outside of this place." said Noct. "Ain't so bad out here once you get used to it." said Gladio as we walked upto the Regalia. "Still a lot we haven't seen though." said Prompto. "And a lot for us to do." said Ignis. "Yeah." Prompto replied. I sat down in the passenger seat again and looked out silently. The guys sat in their original spots again and Ignis started the car. "Buck up guys. We're just getting started." said Gladio. Noct and Prompto nodded their heads in agreement. I nodded silently too and saw Prompto lightly tap his fingers on my hand, and I turned to him. He gave me a little smile as a sign to know that everything is going to be okay. I blinked my eyes and then lightly smiled back at him. After that, Ignis drove out of the parking lot and began driving on the road, officially starting our journey.

 _ **On the road**_

"Look out world, here we come!" said Prompto happily. "We can finally leave this dust bowl behind." said Gladio as he picked up a book. "The lands beyond are vast by comparison to Leide." said Ignis. "Bigger's better! More stuff to see and do!" Prompto replied. "Like what exactly?" I asked. "First come Duscae, a region known for its wetlands." said Ignis. "Really? Wetlands?" said Noct in a slight disappointed tone. "There's also a chocobo forest." Ignis replied. "Now we're talking!" said Prompto happily. "Now we have to go there and get some pictures!" I said happily. "Darn right we will!" Prompto replied happily. "Further west lies the Cleigne region, wherein we'll find the town of Lestallum." said Ignis. "Huh? Isn't that where Iris is right now?" I asked. "Barring delays, she should've been there by now. Maybe even had herself a look at the Meteor." said Gladio. "The Meteor of the Six?" Noct asked him. "The same. Its heat is harnessed to power Lestallum." Ignis replied. "Whoa. That sounds way cool." said Prompto. "I'm actually looking forward to this." said Gladio. "Yeah, me too." I said. I looked around and saw Ignis drive up to a gas station.

He parked in the place's parking spots and we all got out of the car. Noct and Prompto instantly ran towards the shop, hoping to get a snack or two while Ignis and Gladio went inside for supplies. I stayed by the car and looked out to the road ahead, wondering how much longer it will take to get to Lestallum. As I looked out, I saw a shady black car drive by and it had a little Niflheim flag on it. I stared at it in shock as it drove away, seemingly heading towards Lestallum. "What the hell? Are they...following us?" I said to myself. "Who's following us?" said a voice. I lightly jumped in fear and turned around, seeing Noct and Prompto next to me. "Geez dude, you almost gave her a heart attack." said Prompto as he lightly pushed Noct. "I didn't mean too. All I did was ask her a question and it scared her." said Noct. "Well you can ask her later." said a voice. We turned around and saw both Gladio and Ignis in the Regalia. "Come on guys, let's go." said Gladio. We got into the car and began driving away. A few minutes had passed and we began driving under a stone bridge. As we were near its end, we began to see Lestallum! "Wow!" said Prompto. "Nice." said Gladio. "It's beautiful." I said. "This place is pretty big." said Noct. "Haven't enjoyed the city life in a while." Gladio replied. "They even got a cable car!" Prompto replied happily. "I'd like to see where it leads." said Ignis. We found a parking spot near a stone fence and parked there.

 ** _Lestallum_**

"It's getting hot out here." said Noct as we all got out of the car. "Just need to pull in somewhere cool." Gladio replied. "Yeah." Noct replied. "Any chance of sleeping in a nice room tonight?" Prompto asked. "Yes. I'm certain we can secure...suitable accommodations nearby." said Ignis. "At the place Iris is in right now?" I asked. "You got it. Right at the Leville." said Gladio. "And where is that?" I asked him. "Should be up from the plaza near the food market." he replied. "You hear that Iggy? There's a food market here." said Noct. "Now I'm intrigued. But I suggest that we go to the Leville first before looking around the town." Ignis replied. "Yeah." I said. We walked through the little plaza and began heading to the Leville. As we walked, the guys got sidetracked as Gladio saw a couple of attractive girls around his age and he instantly began flirting with them, making the others irritated and uncomfortable, especially Noct and Prompto. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes and kept on walking. As I walked alone, I saw a couple of MT's about a few feet away, so I hid behind a couple big wooden boxes to keep out of sight.

I looked through one of the open spaces of the boxes and saw who was walking with the MT's. "Loqi." I said quietly to myself. He walked to near where I was and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell does he want this time?" I said quietly. "They'll come eventually. After all, I've got what they're looking for. I haven't forgotten the humiliating defeat I endured in Duscae, especially from the beautiful Princess I intended to capture and wed." said Loqi. My eyes widened in disgust to hear what he had said. "Me marrying you?! No thanks...I'd rather marry someone else more attractive and caring than you." I said quietly. "In the name of House Tummlet and the Niflheim Empire, I will have my revenge. The poor prince will feel ashamed of embarrassing me during our first encounter. Once I take away his little sister, he will fall apart knowing of the one thing that he will lose for all eternity, and that is when you will attack him. And I'll make sure that the Princess will watch her brother die by my sword in his chest. Taking his life now would in turn save countless lives in the future. I'll kill him myself. I'll be the one to bring true peace to the world. Once you see the Princess, take her immediately to the dreadnought to the new base near the Disc of Cauthess. And if you see that arrogant Prince and his friends try to stop you, kill them immediately." said Loqi. After that, he and the MT's left the area. I stood back up and looked out where they had left. "You sick son of a bitch. I'll make sure that your plans will never succeed." I said. I jumped over the boxes and began walking away.

After a couple minutes, I finally saw the Leville and saw Iris outside the doors. I walked over and saw her turn to look at me. "Hey Iris!" I said happily. "Sky!" said Iris happily. She ran over to me and gave me a little hug. "I almost thought you were a goner in the Citadel, but I'm happy to see you alive and well." she said. "Yeah, me too." I said. She laughed happily and we walked inside the hotel. "So, where's Gladdy and the others?" she asked me. "Stopping your brother from flirting with girls." I said. "Oh dear God. Why do they even try?" she said. "It's not his fault. Everytime he sees a good looking girl, he has to go flirt with her." I said. "You got that right." said a voice. We turned to the door and saw Gladio and the guys walk in. "Gladdy!" said Iris happily. "Iris!" said Gladio happily as he and the guys walked upto us. "Look at you guys, holding your own out there." said Iris. Prompto chuckled happily. "What can I say? You look good." he replied. "All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?" Iris asked. "That's the plan." Ignis replied. "When you have time, we have catching up to do." said Gladio. "Sure." said Iris happily. She began walking up the stairs and we followed her. "Here, this is your room." she said as she opened the door. "Whoa...it's beautiful." said Prompto. "And big too." said Noct. I walked over to one of the two big beds and layed down on it. "Looks like someone's ready for a nap." said Iris as she looked at me. "That means I'm on guard duty." said Noct. Iris turned and looked at him curiously. "Ever since what she saw during the attack back home, she really hasn't gotten enough sleep. So I keep watch over her to make sure that she can sleep and let her know she's safe." he said. "So she has to sleep in the same room you're in?" she asked him. "Yeah." he replied.

"That's part of being an older sibling dear Iris." said a voice. We turned to the door and saw two people looking at us. Gladio stood up and smiled at them. "Jared and Talcott! Is it good to see you." said Gladio happily. "Likewise to you too Gladio." said Jared happily as he shook his hand. "Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!" said Talcott happily. I sat up from the bed and looked at everyone silently. Iris chuckled happily to Talcott's response. "Please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners." said Jared. Noct lightly laughed happily. "I like it. Reminds me of Sky when she was his age." he said. He and Talcott turned to me and saw me looking at them. I lightly smiled at them and they smiled back. "Princess Skylar! It's good to see you safe!" said Talcott happily. "It's good to see you safe too Talcott. I know that your grandpa would do anything in the world to keep you safe." I said happily. "You both are very kind, but we shan't impose." said Jared. "A very good day to you, Your Highness and Princess." said Talcott. They lightly bowed to us and then left the room. Iris lightly smiled, closed the door, and walked over to me, sitting near me. "So Sky...how are you feeling? Gladdy told me that you got hit by a missile." she asked me. "I feel alright. The potions and elixirs that the doctors used to help me heal a lot faster and the doctors and nurses there were pretty nice to me." I said. "I'm still surprised that you're walking and talking after all that. You must've made Noct worried sick about you." she said. "She sure did." said Noct as he sat down next to me and lightly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Aw come on!" said Gladio.

The three of us turned to him curiously, wondering what just happened. "Chill out big guy!" said Prompto. "Are you kidding me?! These are the worst cup noodle eaters that I have ever seen on TV!" said Gladio in a frustrated tone. "But there was no reason to throw a tantrum over it." said Ignis as he began cleaning his glasses. Iris, Noct, and I looked at each other all confused of the situation for a few seconds and then we looked back to Ignis and Prompto as they tried to console Gladio. "Should we ask what just happened?" Iris asked them. "I think you three don't even want to know." said Prompto. "Just give Gladio a drink before he really loses his mind." I said. "What kind of drink?" he asked me. "Give him a beer." I said. "That's exactly what I need." said Gladio as he walked to the door. "Gladdy!" said Iris as she stood up. "I'll be back." said Gladio. He opened the door and left the room. Iris ran after him a couple seconds later. "Trouble a moment Noct?" said Ignis. "Yeah?" Noct replied curiously. "I recall that there is a food market around here and I would like you to go with me." said Ignis. "There might be something you like." I said to Noct. "Alright...I'll go with you Iggy. Prompto, keep an eye on Sky for a bit." said Noct as he stood up. Prompto looked at me for a few seconds and then looked back at Noct. "No funny business you two." said Ignis. "You know we won't." I said. They left the room and went to the food market.

A couple minutes had passed and Prompto and I kept on looking at each other silently, wondering what's on our minds. He blinked his eyes twice at me, and then turned down to his camera shyly. I looked at him curiously to why he always looked at his camera. What does it mean to him? Was it something his parents got him? Does he dream to be a professional photographer? I want to ask him these questions, but I'm afraid if it will offend him a little bit. I got off the bed and walked up behind him, putting my hands on his shoulders gently and began massaging them. He got scared for a second, but then started to relax as he layed back to the chair, loosening the grip of his hands on his camera. "Thanks Sky. You have no idea how much I need that right now." he said. "No prob. How long has it been since I did this to you?" I said. "Hm? About two years?" he said. "Really? I could've sworn it was less than that." I said. "Maybe because your brother kept telling you to stop doing this to me all the time." he said as he began to look up at me. "Well he ain't here now." I said. We lightly laughed happily for a few seconds and then silently stared at each other. After a few seconds, he stopped my hands from massaging his shoulders and lightly held them in his, standing up and making me walk upto him, seeing him face to face. "Hey Sky?" he asked shyly. "Yeah?" I said. "Would you...like to...go out to dinner with me?" he asked shyly and nervously. I was completely surprised by his question knowing that no guy has ever asked me out before. I looked up at him and showed a little warm smile. "Yes. I would love too." I said. "R-really?!" he said happily. I nodded my head yes to his question happily.

He smiled happily at me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, making me smile too. "What are you two doing?" said a voice. We let go of each other and jumped in fear for a second, turning to the door, seeing Noct and Ignis looking at us. "H-hey guys, welcome back." said Prompto nervously. Ignis lightly smiled at us, nodded his head, and walked into the room, heading for the little kitchen. Prompto and I looked at him for a couple seconds, and then looked back at my brother, seeing a curious look in his eyes. "What Noct?" I asked him. "Nothing. Just wondering why you and him were hugging." he said. I tried to think of what to say about it, but before I said a word, Prompto took a step forward, staring at Noct. "She asked me for a hug. How could I say no to her after what we're all going through?" he said. Noct blinked his eyes for a second and then crossed his arms. "You have a point Prom. So...thanks for comforting her for me." said Noct. We stared at him in complete shock, looked at each other, and then looked back at him. "You're welcome." said Prompto. After that, the three of us walked to the kitchen, seeing Ignis cooking something. "What'cha making Iggy?" Noct asked him. "Battered Barramundi." said Ignis. "Mm...sounds good." said Prompto. "Can't wait to try it." said Noct. "I smell something cooking." said a voice.

We turned around and saw Iris and Gladio walk into the kitchen, smelling the food's scent in the air. "I can taste test for ya Iggy." said Gladio. Ignis lightly chuckled to Gladio's response. "Wait a minute, how come there's only five Barramundi being cooked and there's only six of us. Someone's not having this?" Prompto asked him. "That would be me." I said. "Why not?" he asked me. "Because she's allergic to fish." said Noct. Prompto, Gladio, and Iris looked at me surprised of what Noct had said. "Sky? Is that true?" Iris asked me. "It's true. We found about that when we were little. I ate some cooked fish one day and all of a sudden my face and throat began to swell up and I couldn't breathe." I said. "According to their family doctor: the fish caused her stomach alot of pain and mildly flare up due to nausea as her face and throat were swollen. After a few days, she began to feel better and was told to never eat fish again." said Ignis. "Wow, that's brutal Sky. But can you eat shellfish? Like crabs, lobster, and shrimp?" Prompto asked me. I shook my head no to his question. "But you're okay if you smell it?" Iris asked me. I nodded my head yes to her question. "That's crazy." she said. "I'm pretty sure that Iggy will make something for Sky so she wouldn't feel left out." said Gladio as he ruffled my hair a little bit. "As a matter of fact, I do have a special kind of lunch that Skylar would appreciate." said Ignis happily. I looked at him surprised and then showed a smile. "Thank you Iggy." I said happily. "You're very welcome." he replied happily.

About a half hour later, Ignis gave the group their Battered Barramundi at the table as they sat on the floor. "Thanks Iggy! It looks great!" said Iris happily. "You're welcome." said Ignis happily. Everyone began eating and Ignis turned to little table near the outside door, seeing me there. Noct and Prompto turned to him as he looked at me. "Don't fret Sky, your lunch will be finished in a couple minutes." he said. "Okay." I said. He walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking my lunch. I turned to Noct and Prompto, seeing them looking at me. "You sure you don't want to sit with us? There's nothing of the fish on our fingers." said Prompto. "It's fine. Besides, Noct and Iggy would want me to stay away from fish as much as possible." I said. "Yeah...you have a point there." he replied. "Skylar?" said Ignis. I turned to him and saw a plate in his hand as he looked at me. "What did you make her?" Noct asked him as he stood up. "My own version of Kenny Crow's Fried Chicken and Fries." Ignis replied as he put the plate down onto the table in front of me. "Thank you Iggy, it looks great!" I said happily. "It was my pleasure Skylar." Ignis replied happily. He grabbed his Battered Barramundi and ate with everyone else and I began to eat my lunch. As I ate, I kept seeing Iris trying to get Noct's attention to her in a romantic way and I suddenly began to be protective of him. She stood up and began walking away from them. Once she got near me, she turned to me and saw a new look on my face as I looked at her. "What's up with the face Sky?" she asked me. "I don't know, take a guess." I said as I crossed my arms. We stared at each other silently for a moment and then looked at her plate and saw some of the fish still left on it, making my stomach feel a little upset. "Pick it up and take a bite." she said. "What?!" I said. "Iris!" said Gladio. We turned and saw the guys looking at us and saw angry looks on Noct and Iggy's faces. "Don't you even dare." said Noct. "Guys, I was joking." said Iris. "It doesn't matter if you were joking or not. If you made Sky eat that on your plate; she would die." said Gladio. "Plus we don't have the medication that would be used to save her if it happened." said Ignis.

Iris blinked her eyes and walked out of the room quietly. I turned back to my lunch and kept eating silently. After about a few hours of talking and relaxing, we all decided to sit down around the room and began deciding thinking about of what to do around here. Iris decided to take Noct on a stroll through town, Gladio and Ignis decided to stroll through town with Talcott to see the sights and learn some things from around here, leaving Prompto and I alone in the room again. "So Sky? You ready to head out for dinner?" he asked me. "Sure. Ready when you are." I said. We stood up and walked out the door together and began heading out of the Leville for dinner. As we walked around town, we saw a couple restaurants nearby and they were completely packed with people! We instantly knew that we had no chance of getting in there; making us a little sad and hungry. "There's gotta be a place somewhere to eat." I said. Prompto looked around and saw another restaurant nearby and saw way less people in there. "Hey Sky, how about over there?" he asked me as he pointed to it. "Sure." I said. He smiled at me warmly and gently picked up my hand and held it. "Come on, let's go." he said. We both began walking to the place quietly. As we walked, my face began to turn red shyly as I looked at my hand being held in Prompto's (thank the God's that he isn't looking) and felt my heart begin to race a little bit. The reason why I feel this way right now is because I have a crush on him. I've had feelings for him ever since I first met him 5 years ago when Noct brought him over to his apartment from school one day to finish their homework. I remember looking at him for the first time and my heart began to race and I didn't even know that those feelings had started until the next day.

We made it to the restaurant and walked inside; sitting at a table near the big window. "Good evening young couple, how may I help you tonight?" said a waiter. _"Couple!?"_ I said in my thoughts. Prompto picked up one of the menus on the table, looked at it for a second, and then looked back at the waiter. "Hm...let's see here. We..." said Prompto. "I understand...there's alot of good food here...but we have been very busy around here since the refugees from Insomnia have come here. Those poor folks...seeing their lives broken apart by that horrific attack...it breaks my heart." said the waiter. His eyes lightly looked away from Prompto and then looked at me. "Princess Skylar! It is really you! I'm so glad to see that you and your friend here have gotten here safely." he said and bowed to me. My face began to turn light red as I looked at him and Prompto; wondering what to do. "Thank you very much for telling her that." said a voice. I turned around and saw Jared walk upto us and stood next to the waiter. "Don't worry kids...I ordered you both dinner." he said. Prompto and I looked at him in complete shock to see him do that for us. "Jared...thank you. You didn't have to do this." I said in a surprised calm tone. "It was my pleasure Princess. I knew that you, your brother, and your friends needed all of today to settle down after everything you all have done to get here. So I thought that this would be my way to help you." he said.

I smiled warmly at him and then looked at Prompto, seeing him smile happily at Jared. The waiter smiled at us and left to the kitchen, telling the chef what to make. "Hey Jared?" said Prompto. "Yes?" Jared asked. "Did you eat yet? We don't want you to eat by yourself." Prompto replied. Jared lightly shook his head no to us. "You can eat with us." I said. "Are you sure Princess? I don't want to interrupt you two during your dinner." Jared replied. "It would be our pleasure for you to join us. It's our way to say thank you." I said happily. He lightly smiled and sat down next to Prompto. "Grandpa? Where are you?" said a voice. The three of us turned to the bathroom doors and saw Talcott looking around. "Right here Talcott." said Jared. Talcott turned and saw the three of us, smiled happily, and sat down next to me. Ten minutes later, the waiter came back with our dinner and noticed the four of us sitting together. "Alright, here is one 6 oz Sirloin with Fettuccine Alfredo, one Minestrone soup with Chicken Alfredo Flatbread, one Chicken Giardino, and one Chicken Fingers & Pasta." said the waiter as he put the plates down onto the table. "Thank you!" said Talcott happily. "Thank you very much!" said Prompto and I happily. "You're all very welcome. Please enjoy your meals." the waiter replied. He left the table and we all began eating our dinner together.

After about a half hour, we all finished eating our dinner and left the restaurant together. "Mmm. That was a good dinner Grandpa!" said Talcott happily as he began to do a little march. "It sure was Talcott." said Jared happily as he looked at his grandson. I looked at them and lightly smiled at them as we walked. Just to see the both of them put on a brave face after everything that has happened these past few days, it made me see that I can make it through this too with the people I care for the most. "Sky?" said Prompto. I blinked my eyes and turned to him curiously. His eyes looked down to mine and smiled warmly at me. "Hi." he said softly. "Hi." I replied softly. "May I hold your hand?" he asked me. My face began to turn red again for a second, but I calmed myself instantly. "Yes, you may." I said. His right hand gently opened and took my left hand; holding it gently. I knew deep in my head that I was mentally screaming like a schoolgirl after talking to her crush for the first time, but I knew that I have to keep it cool so that it won't tear our friendship apart. As we kept on walking, I looked straight ahead, seeing the Leville and Iris by its doors; making me instantly nervous. "Prom?" I said nervously. "Hm? Something wrong Sky?" he asked me. "Iris up ahead." I said. He looked straight ahead and saw her too; getting nervous as well. We let go of each other's hands and put them in our pockets, hoping that she didn't see us as we walked upto the Leville.

"Hey guys." said Iris as we walked in. "Hello Iris. How was your day with Prince Noctis?" said Jared. "It was fun! I showed him some parts of the area and made sure that he didn't sleep through it all." said Iris happily. "Was it like a date?" Prompto asked her. My eyes widened in shock to what he had said as I looked at both him and her. "Well...to me it was, but for Noct...I'm not really sure? He said that he had a fun time hanging out with me...but I just wish that he could've said more than that." she replied. "Aww I'm sure he could've, but you know him...it's hard for him to open up sometimes. You just need to spend more time with him to make him open up to you." said Prompto. "Yeah...you're right. Thanks Prompto." she said. He nodded his head and then began walking to our room. "Sky? Where did you two go to eat?" she asked me. I lightly jumped for a second and then looked at her. "Um...at a restaurant a few blocks down from here. Why? Was Noct worried?" I said. "A little bit, but I made sure that he knew that you were safe." she said. We both smiled at each other and then walked to the room.

I opened the door and saw the four boys playing a card game on the table and watched their eyes looking at each other, trying to think of a plan to win the game. I walked past them and stood outside on the little patio; looking out to the small city. As I looked out, I felt a small breeze of wind pass by and saw a piece of paper fly towards me. I grabbed it in my hand, opened it up, and saw that someone had wrote a song on it. I looked at lyrics for about a few minutes and then sat down on the railing; leaning back on one of the big poles. I looked at the paper again and then started to hear a piano play from one of the rooms near me. I closed my eyes as I heard the keys of the piano play and found the melody that I thought would fit the song properly. I opened my eyes and looked out to the city again and looked up to sky; seeing alot of stars shining up there in the clear night sky. _"City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars, there's so much that I can't see. Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you. That now our dreams, they've finally come true. City of stars, just one thing everybody wants. There in the bars, and through the smokescreen of the crowed restaurants. It's love. Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else. A rush, a glance, a touch, a dance. A look in somebody's eyes to light up the skies, and open the world and send it reeling. A voice that says I'll be here and you'll be alright. I don't care if I know, just where I will go, 'cause all that I need is this crazy feeling, a rat-tat-tat in my heart. Think I want it to stay. City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars, you never shine so brightly."_ I sang. "That was nice Sky." said a voice.

I turned to the patio door and saw Iris and the boys staring at me, knowing that they heard me and they will never stop telling me all about what I was doing. "Cute song sis, wrote it yourself?" said Noct. I got off the rail, walked upto him, and handed him the paper. "I didn't write it...I found it in the wind." I said. He stared at the paper for a minute and then looked back at me. "Hm..? Not bad for the person who wrote it. Whoever it was, I'm pretty sure that they were thinking about someone special when they wrote this." said Noct. "Hm?" I said curiously. "Were you thinking of someone when you sang that song Sky?" Iris asked me. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my face begin to blush. "Relax Sky, I was kidding with you." Iris replied. I blinked my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on guys, let's finish this game and then hit the hay. We got a busy day tomorrow." said Gladio. We nodded our heads in agreement, went back inside the room, watched the boys finish their game, and then slept for the night.

 ** _The next morning_**

I woke up from a peaceful sleep, took a quick shower, got changed, and walked downstairs to the reception desk, seeing Jared there. "Morning." I greeted him happily. "Good morning Your Highness. Did you have a peaceful sleep last night?" he asked me. "By hearing Gladio snoring throughout the night...I guess you can say that it was peaceful." I said. He lightly laughed happily to my response. "Keeping an eye on Talcott today?" I asked him. "Yes. I want to make sure that he stays in good spirits as we try to find somewhere else to go before we leave here." he said. I nodded my head in agreement. "I see." I said. "And what about you? What's your plan for today?" he asked me. "I was thinking about taking a walk around here. I never had the chance to really look around here." I replied. He lightly smiled at me and then picked up his cane. We said bye to each other and I walked out of the Leville.

"Wow...alot of people out today." I said to myself. As I walked around, I felt a strange presence from behind me but I didn't know what it was. I kept on walking towards an empty walk way and saw a black car that looked unusual. "Okay...why would this be here out of all places?" I asked myself. I stared at it for a minute and then all of a sudden, I felt something whack me on the back of head pretty hard! I fell yo the ground and started to lose consciousness. _"Sleep now Princess, don't you worry...I'm going to take you home."_ said a voice. I closed my eyes and I blacked out.

 ** _Inside the Imperial Ship- A few hours later_**

 _"Oh Princess..? Time to wake up."_ said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw that I was locked up in a machine; my hands and feet locked by some kind of energy cuffs and guarded by MT's! "What the hell?! Where am I?!" I yelled. "Inside the Imperial Ship Princess Skylar." said the voice. _"Imperial Ship?"_ I thought to myself. I looked around seeing a giant computer with multiple screens of the areas in the ship. "This would've been alot easier if your brother gave you up in Duscae." said the voice. My eyes widened in shock to hear that and then I turned to the figure by the giant computer. "Loqi." I said angrily. Loqi walked out of the shadows and looked at me with a dark smirk on his face. "Aww you're breaking my heart Princess." said Loqi in a sarcastic tone. "Like I care." I scoffed. "Oh really? Would you care that I sent an attack in Lestallum and made my MT's fight your excuse of a brother?" said Loqi as he began to walk closer to me. _  
_

My eyes widened in shock and I began to growl and glared at him with pure anger. "You really don't understand Princess...your brother is nothing but a chess piece of the Gods. They are using him like a toy for only destruction...according to the chancellor that is. Everyone says that your brother is the Chosen King...but they are wrong. **He** is nothing but a pawn and a monster!" he said. "Shut up! **You** don't know anything about him!" I yelled in a very angry tone. He laughed at my response and then put his hand on the right side of my face; trying to seduce me. "I'll tell you what my sweet...I'll stop the attack and spare everyone's lives...if you agree to marry me. I promise you that I will treat you with the utmost love and compassion in Niflheim. You will even bear my children and we can take over the world together." he said as he moved his hand to my stomach; wanting me to fall into his tricks. I glared at him and then spit in his eye; making him back away from me. "Loqi, burn in hell." I said. "Why you no good little..!" said Loqi.

"General Loqi!" yelled a voice. Loqi and I looked out to the door and saw a young man with very light blonde hair that nearly looked like he had white hair, dawning a white frock with black lining with a large collar that has a purple trim, and armored boots. "Lord Ravus!" said Loqi as he saluted to him as he walked up. Ravus stared him down for a moment and then turned to me; seeing me being kept as a prisoner in Loqi's machine. "What have you done?! I've told you: No captures on the ship!" said Ravus. "But Lord Ravus...I thought that we would use her to lure Prince Noctis to us...and then the army will destroy him." Loqi lied. "Oh you are so full of crap!" I said to Loqi. "Why you?!" said Loqi angrily. "Enough!" yelled Ravus. He grabbed Loqi by his cape with his metal arm and threw him across the room. "You MT's, release the Princess! She has no part in this conflict!" Ravus commanded. The MT's did what he had said and then I fell to the floor; sitting up quickly as fast as I could. Ravus turned to me and walked upto me, extending his hand. "Are you alright? Did he harm you?" he asked me. "Uh...yeah I'm alright...thanks. And no, he didn't harm me." I replied as I took his hand and stood back up. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was calm towards me; making sure that I was safe and everything (I know that he's one of the bad guys, but I didn't know that he actually respected women...his Mom must've taught him well).

Loqi stood back up and saw us looking at each other and then threw a box at Ravus, making him mad. "So you're going to help the enemy?! What will everyone think about this!?" Loqi yelled. "She is not the main target of the Imperial Army! The Emperor told us not to kidnap anyone until he gives us the mission to do so!" said Ravus. "Oh since when were you the Emperor's pet?" Loqi asked him. "I. Am. No ones. Pet." Ravus replied angrily. "Says the guy with a big ego." Loqi scoffed. "Big ego? That's something you don't hear everyday from a narcissist like you. You always believed everything should be done your way ever since you joined the Army, and yet you don't understand that your attitude towards everyone here is driving them away from you...even the Emperor and Chancellor don't want to deal with you. And for stooping this low to plan a brutal attack to get her intimidated and make her give up her brother's location? You really should be ashamed of yourself." Ravus replied. _"The attack was real?! Was this Loqi's plan all along after Duscae?"_ I said in my thoughts. Loqi glared at him angrily, took out his sword, and began charging at him. "You're dead Ravus!" he yelled. He yelled loudly and I closed my eyes, fearing to see someone brutally wounded. I opened my eyes and saw that Ravus had stabbed Loqi! "R...Ravus...h-how could you do this to the Army..?" said Loqi as he began losing strength. "You and the Imperial Army can burn in hell. From now on...I work alone." said Ravus. He threw Loqi off his sword and watched him take his final defeat.

I stared at Ravus in complete shock of what he had done. I couldn't believe that I witnessed a betrayal within the Imperial Army! I watched him walk upto me silently and then stared at the MT's in the room. "What are you going to do with them?" I asked him. "I'm going to shut them down, they have no use in this place anymore." he replied. He walked to the giant computer and motioned me to follow him. I walked upto the giant computer and watched him shut down the MT's in room; hearing them fall in the room, and then we both looked at the screen; seeing the attack in Lestallum and watching Noct and the guys fighting the MT's there. My eyes widened in shock and sadness to see this attack happening and I began feeling guilty for not being there helping out everyone as tears began to fall from my eyes. Ravus turned to me and saw my tears, knowing that this attack was painful to watch. He turned back to the screen, pressed onto the outside communication button, and then closed his eyes. "To all the MT's in Lestallum, I command you to stand down and return to base. That is a direct order." he said. He let go of the button and we watched the MT's begin to leave, making me speechless to what we were seeing. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that brutal attack." he said. "Hm?" I said as I wiped off a tear. "That was something that should've never happened...this army has made mistakes, but this...this is where I draw the line...especially when innocent people are losing their loved ones in fights like these. I never wanted something like this to happen." he replied in a sad tone. "Ravus..." I said in a sad and curious tone.

 _"Attention everyone! Emperor Iedolas is calling forth a meeting in his quarters!"_ said a voice outside the door. "A meeting?!" we said in unison. "Great! How am I supposed to get out of here without getting caught?!" I said. "You can put on the MT armor and disguise yourself as one for now...I now the way out of this place. And as for saving your life...I'll return you to Lestallum." he said. I nodded my head to his response, walked to one of the fallen MT's, and began putting the armor on me. As I was putting on my disguise, I looked at the box Loqi threw and saw a label on it that read _"Research Log by Verstael Besithia"_ on it. I made my bag teleport to me and I put the Research Log items in there; saving them for later, and then made my bag return to the Leville. I finished putting on the armor and looked at Ravus. "How do I look?" I asked him. "You look fine. Now, let's go." he said calmly. "Got it. I'll follow your lead." I said. We both left the room and walked to the Emperor's quarters.

 _ **Emperor Iedolas's Quarters**_

"So, the Prince and Princess elude death. And what of the elusive ring?" said Iedolas. "Lunafreya has absconded with it." said Ravus. "Find and kill her. The ring is the final piece." Iedolas replied. "We may do well to take her alive. The Six wield power beyond our imagination. The Oracle holds the key for the King." said Verstael. Ravus looked down angrily and I could tell that this meeting was getting him mad. "She could unlock many secrets, nay High Commander? Lord Ravus, the imperial army is now at _your_ disposal." said Verstael as he looked at Ravus. "A mood point while the fugitives remain at large. My men and I will continue our search for the Prince, Princess, and the Oracle." said Ravus. "So glorious... _my_ Crystal..." said Iedolas. I looked at him and began to feel enraged of his army's plans. Ravus turned to me, sensing my anger; hoping the plan will fail as his betrayal has only begun. _"Soon Iedolas...your Empire will fall into dust and I will make sure that you will fall by my hands. My days of serving you are over and I will take down the Niflheim Empire for the sake of my people...even if it means working with the enemy."_ said Ravus in his thoughts.

We left the quarters and watched everyone go their own ways. "We have to move. Quickly." said Ravus to me quietly. "Right." I replied quietly. We quickly left the halls and walked to a teleporter room. I quickly took off the armor and walked onto the teleporter with Ravus, and we teleported ourselves back to Lestallum.

 _ **Lestallum- At the Leville- Nighttime**_

We made it back to the Leville and gently landed onto the patio of the room me and the boys were staying. We looked out to the city seeing some of the buildings were damaged and heard sirens around the area, knowing that people are getting treated for their wounds right now. "I hope everyone's alright." I said. "From the report of Loqi's attack...there are no casualties. Just alot of people injured and only a few have serious wounds." said Ravus. I breathed a sigh of relief to hear what he had said, knowing now that things are a little bit better that what we thought would happen. Ravus turned to me and lightly smiled, seeing how relieved I was. "You remind me of her." he said. "Her? Who?" I asked him. "Lunafreya..." he replied. I looked at him surprised, wondering why I remind him of her. "She always cared about the safety of people and would do anything to help them. She has a caring heart...just like you." he said as he grabbed two wine glasses and a red wine bottle. He poured a little wine in each glass and closed the bottle. "You want some?" he asked me curiously. "Sure." I replied.

He handed me the drink and I looked down at it, gave it a little spin, did a little sniff, and then took a sip of it. "Mm...it tastes pretty good. Better than champagne at the Citadel." I said. He lightly laughed at my response, making me lightly laugh too. "Just don't drink too much of it...be responsible when it comes to wine." he said. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." I said. He nodded his head as a sign of thanks. "So Ravus...how do you know Lunafreya? Are you friends with her?" I asked him. "She is my sister." he replied. My eyes widened in shock to his response. "I am her elder brother: Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son and former Prince of Tenebrae." he said. He lightly turned away and took a sip of his wine and then looked back. "Don't worry of introducing who you are Skylar...I know who you are." he replied. I blinked my eyes and then watched him pull up a chair and sit down on it. "What do you mean by former Prince? What happened?" I asked him.

"It was twelve years ago, my Mother, Luna, and I were helping your father taking care of your brother in our home. Everyone was happy helping out your brother...until one day, the Imperial Army came to Tenebrae and took everything away from me and Lunafreya...especially my Mother's life. I was held back by the Army and cried out to your Father to help me as he held your brother in his arms and Luna running upto them, but as Luna saw me being kept away...she chose to stay and we watched your Father and brother run away from us. Ever since that day I've been holding a grudge against them and your bloodline, hoping that I would be the one to replace your brother as the King of Light and help my sister destroy the darkness, so I joined the Army hoping my plan will work, but as we were in the Citadel and tried to put on your family's Ring, my left arm was severely burned and they had to remove it, giving me this magitek arm...but now that I think of that day, I never saw you at my home. How come though?" he said. "I was forced to stay behind at the Citadel because my Dad didn't want me to be seen. So I never heard of the attack until I saw them come all upset and scared. I was only five years old during it all and everyone I tried to talk to about it kept pushing me away...as if I was making it worse for everyone." I said. He looked at me silently and blinked his eyes, taking in my words.

"I see. Well they never should've done that...like you said, you were just a kid back then and you wanted to understand the problem, but in their heads they thought it would be too hard for you to understand because they didn't truly see the caring heart you have in yourself that puts others feelings and thoughts ahead of your own." he said. I lightly smiled at him as a sign of thanks and he lightly smiled back. "Hey Ravus?" I said. "Hm?" he replied. "Why are you betraying the Empire? Is it to protect Lunafreya?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes to my question. "Not only to protect her from them...but to also expose them for who they really are...monsters of mankind that have ever walked on this planet. They have no idea how strong the Crystal's power is and extracting it will be a chaotic mistake to make the darkness come faster, just to upgrade the MT's and daemons. They have no care of humanity like I do...and I'll do everything that I can do to protect my people and reclaim Tenebrae." he said. I nodded my head in agreement with his statement, sensing the pain that he has gone through and now seeing that he wants to redeem himself and take back what was once lost to him. "But you know you can't do it alone. I'll help you." I said. He turned to me in shock to hear what I had said.

"You..? You want to...help me?" he asked. I nodded my head yes to his question. "Of course I do, I owe you one after you saved my life and helped me escape the Imperial Ship. We both share one thing...the hatred of the Imperial Army. They took pieces of our lives away and made us mad and upset at them and wanting to take down two people that mean everything to us, and we want to make sure that they will never harm our loved ones. Noctis might think that I'll be crazy to say all of this in front of you...but I know one thing, even the most evil beings in the world can have a change of heart." I said. "Skylar...thank you. I know now that I can depend on you. I will join your cause to end this war by your side." he said sincerely. We both looked at each other and shook hands as a sign of our promise to help each other. "I'll fight alongside you when the time comes, but for now...I must still plan my betrayal." he said. "I understand. Take as much time as you need." I said. He nodded his head and then left the Leville. _"See you soon Ravus...I hope we meet again soon."_ I said in my thoughts. "Skylar!" yelled a voice.

I turned to the room and saw the gang with Iris, Jared, and Talcott walk into the room; seeing them safe from the attack. "You're okay! Thank goodness!" said Iris. "Thanks..?" I said. "Where were you his whole time?! I was searching everywhere for you! You had me worried sick!" said Noct worriedly. "Noct, don't worry...I'm fine." I said. "We thought Loqi had taken you once he sent out the attack." said Prompto worriedly. "Have you two really forgotten that Sky can fight? I'm sure she knew how to take care of herself." said Gladio. "Yeah..." said Noct and Prompto. "As long as you all are safe, that's all that matters to me." I said. They all smiled at me and I smiled back. After that, we started to have dinner and relax for the rest of the night.

 **Thank you all for reading Chapter 4! Holy Shiva what a chapter! The plot of this one took me nearly forever to put together, but it was worth it in my book...especially the little date scene because I really wanted a cute and happy scene for Sky and Prompto for them to be happy and enjoy doing something together without the gang getting on their backs for it. And also...how did you guys like the introductions of Iris, Jared, Talcott, The Imperial Army, and Ravus? I really enjoyed writing about Ravus and his part of the story with his feelings towards the Empire because to me, Ravus is one of the characters that I like in the game and thought that he should have a good plot to leave the Empire and join the Heroes sometime soon. I wonder how he's going to betray Emperor Iedolas and his army? What were those Research Logs that Sky took with her? What secrets do they hold?  
**

 **Next time, Chapter 5: An Astral Calling. The five heroes go get Noct's next Royal Arm and then meet the Chancellor of the Imperial Army? Who is the Chancellor? What is his purpose towards our heroes? Find out in Chapter 5!**


End file.
